Republic City University Freshman Year: Fall Seme
by robin2389
Summary: Au teacher/student Broh fic. Iroh is a professor at RCU and Bolin is a freshman Earth Bending student.
1. Chapter 1

**August**

"Good morning Professor Iroh."

Noatok is sitting at the table in the teacher's lounge, sipping his tea and reading the local newspaper, when Iroh walks in. Iroh notes the cheeky little grin on his face and he's not sure if it's the article that he's reading or the fact that it's the first Thursday of the semester and Iroh's already running late.

They teacher at Republic City University. The University had been founded the day of the City's creation and brought together the best benders and non-benders that the world had to offer. Students from all over worked hard to get in and it was an absolute honor to work there as a staff member. Iroh teaches Advanced Fire bending and Fire history 101, 105 and 302, and sometimes Iroh is just a little out of sorts.

But is it Iroh's fault that his alarm clock never wants to go off at the right time? He could just buy a new one, like Noa is always telling him to, but he doesn't see the point when it works fine as long as he makes sure to set it for 30 minutes earlier than he really wants to wake up. So maybe it is his fault that he forgot that secret method last night, and Noa's already giving him that look-that look that's half disappointed and half concerned. Either way it's too early in the semester to already be getting that look.

"Morning, 'Professor' Noatok." he replies in a grumble. It never fails that Noa calls him by his professor title. They've been friends for years, since they were in school themselves, but Noa refuses to just call him Iroh when they're on campus. He thinks it's probably because Noa wants to remind him that he is a teacher and to act accordingly, but all it does is make him think about what a dick he is, so he always uses the same title in return

"Tea's cold." Noa says as Iroh makes a beeline for the pot. He pours himself a cup anyway and takes a breath, letting it out to warm the liquid. Not that it matters. Crappy Teacher's lounge tea is crappy teacher's lounge tea, regardless of the temperature.

"Geez," Lin says walking into the lounge, "You look like shit, Iroh."

"Well, good morning to you too, Lin." He says raising a cheers to her and sipping his tea.

"You missed Tarrlok's meeting today." She says, pouring herself a cup and holding it out for Iroh to heat. He does and then shrugs.

"I'm sure it was absolutely earth shattering." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Not quite," She grins as she takes a drink of her own tea, "But he was pretty angry you decided to skip out on it...again." He can't bring himself to care.

Professor Tarrlok was always parading himself around campus acting like his classes and his opinions were the most important things on the earth. His little 'meetings' were always dull and unimportant. And if he wasn't sleeping with Dean Kyoshi he wouldn't even be allowed to hold them.

"I'm sure I'll be fired for it." He says. Lin laughs and shakes her head, taking her warm tea and heading out.

"The seniors are starting their Bending training today." Noa says standing up and rinsing his cup out in the sink next to Iroh.

"Already? Isn't it a little early for that?" The seniors always complain about starting their Advanced Training, but they usually make them wait a full week or two just to let the teachers get back into the swing of things, themselves.

"Apparently Dean Kyoshi thinks that the sooner they start, the more prepared they'll be for their finals. Our test scores dropped in Fire and Earth Bending last semester and she was really 'embarrassed about it.' " Noa says quoting the last three words in the air.

Kyoshi was always embarrassed by something. She changed things constantly and always had a problem with _something_anyone was doing-except for Tarrlok of course. She kept things in a constant uproar and that always put more stress on the teachers.

"So basically, I'm going to bake today because test scores dropped." Iroh says rolling his eyes. His office was in the Fire Building right next to the gym and the three classes he taught were all located in various rooms around the gym as well, so it was pretty much guaranteed that he would fry in the heat.

Noa nods. "Just thought I'd warn you." He says with a soft grin. "I have to get to the Water Building, but I'll be done with my 10:15 class a little early so I can meet you for lunch."Iroh nods and gives Noa a fleeting smile before the Water Bender walks out of the lounge.

Great. The last thing he needs is the gym on his floor crawling with fire-benders training. He glances at his watch and swears before dashing off towards his first classroom.

**  
The day goes by too slowly and by the time it's lunchtime Iroh is ready to go home and even considers sending an email to his students canceling class; to which Noa promptly shakes his head disapprovingly.

"You know, if you would just put a fan in your classroom-"

"Yeah, then the hot air could circulate. Great idea." He says with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying, there are ways around the heat. It's no reason to cancel class." Noa says taking a bite of his baked pastry.

"Well that's easy for you. You're in the Water Building. Anytime you feel a little warm you can just bend the water into a swimming pool and cool off." Iroh says dramatically.

Noa laughs, rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his food. Noa was the embodiment of a goody two shoes. He always arrived to the campus at some ungodly hour to swim his morning laps. He was the best Water Bending Teacher there was and he even coached the boys Varsity Soccer team on the side. Ever the overachiever.

"You know, I think Kyoshi is just messing with me now." Iroh says, changing the subject. "Today in my Fire History 302 class, I had an Earth Bender." He says sipping at his tea. It wasn't unusual for him to have other benders or even non benders in his Fire History 101 class, but Fire History 302 was usually only for Fire-Nation students due to the immense exploration into the Fire-Nation culture.

"Did you ask why he took the class?" Noa asks with a concerned look. Iroh hates that look. It makes him feel like Noa doesn't think he can handle himself.

Iroh nods. "He said that he needed a History credit and that Fire History 302 would fulfill it. I told him there were probably some Earth Histories he could take to fulfill his History too, but he said he didn't want to deal with Lin or Long Feng." Iroh starts to chuckle when he mentions the Earth Bending staff because they were the toughest teachers on campus. The graduating seniors even took a poll last year and Lin and Long Feng were tied for 'toughest teachers'.

Noa rolls his eyes, though, and purses his lips. "I think that's Bolin. His adviser told me he'd be trying out for Varsity Soccer." He says with a small chuckle, probably thinking it's cute that a Freshman even thinks he has a chance at making it.

Noa sips at his tea and then continues. "His parents were a bi-nation couple so he probably feels the need to learn Fire-History as well. You should convince him to take Earth History, though. His learning Fire History isn't going to help him in the long run like Earth history will." He says seriously.

"Well I can't just force the kid to take Earth history. He had a choice. And he chose Fire History." Iroh takes one last bite of his bread and picks up his tea glass, downing it quickly. "Alright, I have to head back to the oven for my last two classes. Do you have practice today?"

Noa nods and stands up with him, picking up both of their garbage and piling it onto his tray. "Yes... Well, it's try-outs." He corrects, walking to the trashcan.

"So early? What is with all the early starts?" Iroh huffs.

"It's going to be a tough year. We lost all of my best players last year and I'm practically starting over from scratch now. I just want to make sure I weed out the weak players and mold the potentially great ones."

That was Noatok. Always a winner, never a loser. Iroh gives his friend a pat on the back and grins. "Is Sokka trying out again?"

Noa gives a desperate look and nods slowly. "The worst part is, he may actually make it this year. I've seen him practicing. He's gotten better."

Iroh laughs. Sokka was definitely a special guy. He was actually really talented when it came to sword fighting and hunting/tracking. He just fell short on some other, more common sense things.

"The other day he jumped out of my window to see if he was an Air-bender born in the Water Tribe." Noa says rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Iroh has to bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Sokka always made him laugh. Half the things he did in Iroh's class were overlooked because Iroh was too busy laughing to really punish him.

"Didn't he try to set your classroom on fire last year to see if you were good enough to put it out?" Noatok asks, with a faint smile.

Iroh actually does laugh now, because—yeah he did do that. "He walked up and asked me for gasoline all nonchalantly like I would actually give it to him."

Noa shakes his head again and sighs. "Spirits help me." He says and Iroh laughs again, both of them heading in opposite directions for their classes.

**  
On Friday he gives his students a pop quiz detailing certain events that take place from 1700- Present day. He doesn't do it to be an ass he just wants to see where his students stand and what they'll need to really cover this semester. It's a little bit high school of him to do something like a pop quiz for their sakes, but Bolin really makes him nervous. The last thing Iroh needs right now is Kyoshi breathing down his neck to get grades up in his 302 class thanks to an Earth Bending student.

Despite being the only Earth-Bender in a class full of Fire Benders, Bolin's actually quite popular. Each day Iroh finds that he's in a different seat next to a different person. When he comes into the class, most of the students always say hi to him and he always gives this ridiculous smile and waves to the whole room before taking his seat.

But popularity only goes so far in class. He has to be able to do the work and since Kyoshi has been on their asses about grades and falling behind, he's just wanting to make sure that Bolin can keep up. It may even be enough of a kick in the pants to Bolin so that he realizes just how out of his element he is. But that's strictly a plus and has nothing to do with giving the quiz. Nothing at all.

Even if that had something to do with giving the quiz, Iroh's plan would have failed. Bolin's smart. Insanely smart. There was a question that Iroh hadn't realized he had worded so badly about what year the fire nation troops first declared war on the Air Nomads.

It was an easy answer, just put a year. He wouldn't have even realized he had made the mistake until Bolin answered.

" 1750, but technically the Fire Nation couldn't declare war on the Air nomads due to the lack of Air Nomad forces or an Air nomad army."

As Iroh reads the answer, he can just see the cocky little smirk on the Earth Bender's face as he wrote it down. Probably thinking he was so smart for catching a teacher's mistake. Iroh looks up from the paper and looks at Bolin. Smart ass just sitting there chatting with the student next to him. Probably telling her about the mistake on question 16.

Iroh makes himself finish grading the quizzes and passes them back. When he hands Bolin's back he makes sure the bright red ink where he wrote 'see me after class' is visible to the Earth Bender. He just wants to try and talk the boy out of taking his class. It's just going to make him nervous which will effect his teaching. Not to mention, Noa was right about Earth History being much more beneficiary to Bolin.

The class goes by quickly after that, and when he dismissed the class, he makes sure that everyone has left before looking up and smiling at Bolin calmly.

"You obviously know your Fire nation history, Bolin." He says sitting on the edge of his desk, arms folded and watching Bolin carefully.

The boy nods and beams up with that goofy smile. "Yes, my brother is a Fire-Bender. My mom was an Earth Bender and my father was Fire Nation. They had two kids, one from each bending Nation." He says excitedly, like he loves telling this story just so people know a little bit about him. Like he's proud to be different.

And he probably should be. It was amazing that only 70 years ago, things were so divided in the world and now the nations lived together in harmony.

"Be that as it may," Iroh starts slowly, "I really think you should reconsider taking either Professor Bei-fong or Professor Long Feng's Earth History class. It will give you more insight to your natural element." He tries to reason, hoping Bolin will at least see his point.

Unfortunately Bolin is stubborn. Like a rock. "No. I have Fire Nation in my blood as much as any Fire Bender does, and I want to learn about the Fire Nation."

"I can understand that, but you're an Earth Bender. Fire isn't your element and it may prove to be harder on you than the other students." He says with a hint of agitation.

Bolin's eyes go into a cobra-like squint and he puffs out his chest and stands up as he begins gathering up his books, obviously over the conversation and looking just a bit offended.

"I just think you should consider the good it will do to take something in your element." Iroh says firmly.

"No, you just don't want an Earth Bender in your class." Bolin says shortly.

Iroh's mouth almost drops at that. RCU was known for being the most diverse university in the world. It was an honor being able to teach all of the Nations students with equality. But the fact that there were four different nations was still there.

"That is _not _true! It's for your benefit to take classes dealing with your element. The more a person knows of their background, the better bender they are." He says angrily.

Bolin scoffs and starts walking off, only to stop at the door to turn back to Iroh. "If Earth Benders weren't allowed to take this course, then why is it listed as a fulfillment to History Credits?"But Iroh can't answer because Bolin's out the door and on his way before he even really processes the question.

Obviously Bolin is allowed to take it or his adviser wouldn't have let him, or there would have been a rule against it. But the whole point of Republic City was to join the nations harmoniously, and RCU had to uphold that belief more than anyone, but that didn't stop his growing annoyance toward the Earth Bender.

Taking a Fire History class wouldn't hurt him—but it wouldn't help him either.

Iroh stares at the empty doorway for a while and then slowly gathers up his things, pulling his tie off and unbuttoning the first button of his shirt to get a little air. It was going to be a long semester.

**  
"Are we having our usual Pro-Bending night?" Noa asks Iroh after he leaves his last class for the day. Friday was the night that he, Noa and other members of the staff got together to watch Pro-Bending and have a few beers to unwind from the week. And he really needed to unwind after this week.

"Of course. I'll bring the booze." Iroh says with a faint grin. "Are Lin, Tenzin, and Bumi all coming?" Iroh asks as they begin walking to their Satomobiles.

"As far as I know. "Noa answers, "I'll probably be a little late. I have another try-out today and I think it may run late."

Iroh knows that yesterday the turnout for Varsity soccer was overwhelming and he had to send half of the students home so that he could cut and choose from a less ridiculous amount. He had made most of the freshman and sophomores go home so that he could pick and choose from the Seniors and Juniors first, just to get most of his positions filled with decent players. But today he was going to deal with the younger ones.

"Is Bolin still trying out for it?" Iroh asks curiously. Noa nods and shrugs.

"I sent out an email of the drills we were going to run and I expect at least half wont show up, and several already told me they weren't going to this year, but Bolin seemed excited. Even offered to help after practice to pick up equipment."

"He's really a bit of a brown-noser isn't he?" Iroh rolls his eyes, with a chuckle, but the look on Noa's face is stern. Probably because Noa's a brown-noser too and would do the same thing if he was trying out.

"Well, maybe he'll accept a position as a manager." Noa says with another shrug. "I can always use more help."

Iroh rolls his eyes and grins. "Well, when you're finished crushing the hopes and dreams of the students, drop by my house for the match. I'll tell Lin and Bumi to bring Pizza."

Normally he would wait for Noa on a Friday because he didn't really have to be up early the next day and he never started his work early—but it was a bit too hot for him, and since he had been in that oven of a Fire Building all day, he wasn't going to sit out on the bleachers and watch a try-out.

So he opens his car door and shoves his things inside and watches as Noa does the same, only instead of getting into his car, he grabs his coach stuff (whistle, clipboard, and sunglasses) and heads to the soccer field. Iroh sighs, gets into his car and drives home.

The match is supposed to be unwinding but all he can think about during the Pro-Bending match is Bolin; that offended almost hurt look on his face before he left, the perfect grade he got on his pop quiz. He knows that Bolin has every right to take his class, but he's an Earth Bender. He wouldn't get nearly as much out of a Fire class as he would an Earth class, no matter what the requirement fulfillment's are. It just makes Iroh feel even more angry and he spends the night, drinking his beer and nervously shoving his fingers through his dark black hair.

When Noatok finally arrives, Iroh feels like he can breath a little bit. He loves his friends, but Noa was the one who told him to get Bolin to join an Earth History class in the first place. He'd at least be able to understand his frustration..

But when Iroh goes into the kitchen to grab a second, okay third, beer, Noa is shaking his head and doing that weird, talking to himself without actually talking thing. The one where he just makes faces and expressions from the conversation in his head.

"Weird practice?" Iroh asks, leaning against the counter and opening the beer to take a sip.

Noa gives a shrug and shakes his head. "Not really I guess. You know that Bolin kid...he actually made the Varsity team." He says a little surprised even though he was the one who chose the teams.

"I thought you said Freshman never made Varsity." Iroh says with a little smirk. It's just nice to see Noa wrong sometimes. As bad as that sounds.

"They never have before. In my career at least." He says taking a slice of pizza from the box on the stove and taking a small bite.

"So he was good then?" Iroh pries, hoping that maybe he just made it because of his smarts instead of natural talent.

"More than good. He was amazing. I can't tell if he's using Earth-bending to his advantage or not, but if he is, then he's mastered doing it discreetly." And now Noa even sounds impressed with the kid. Which is fine, but he was really hoping for someone to tell him he did the right thing trying to kick him out of his class.

"I gave a pop quiz in class today, and he was the only one to ace it. I don't think he'll have a problem in a Fire-history class after all." He says a little gloomily. Noatok picks up on it, right away, and gives him a look that Iroh can't really place. "Maybe he's just one of those students who's great at everything."

They both know that's not true. No one's great at everything—even the perfect Noatok himself has trouble with some things, though Iroh couldn't tell you what those things were.

"So he's not going to transfer I take it." Noa says taking another bite of pizza.

"I doubt it. He was pissed that I even suggested it. He stormed out of my room like a teenager." Iroh says getting more annoyed just from thinking about it.

"He is a teenager." Noa says with a calm tone.

"That's beside the point. There was no reason for him to act like a little shit. It was just a suggestion."

Noa nods at that and sighs loudly, shaking his head gently. "I guess you'll just have to live with it. If he's going to be making the grades, and his adviser has no problems with it, then there's really nothing you can do about it."

Iroh knows that. He knows that he's stuck with the kid now, even before Noa said anything. He's an Earth Bender after all and now that Iroh had made it perfectly clear that he thought he was in the wrong class, Bolin was likely to ace everything just to prove Iroh wrong.

He knows it's not a huge deal and that he's definitely overreacting, but he can't help it. That little Earth Bender cocked an attitude and then stormed out like a child. He had a perfectly good reason to be angry right now.

The evening passes with normality for their Pro-Bending night and everyone thanks Iroh for hosting and says how nice it was to start this up again. They all stay and discuss the match after it ends and most of them leave around midnight—except for Noa. He stays to help clean up, like he always does.

"So why so down?" Noa asks while they're picking up the cans of beer and throwing them away. He doesn't even know. He took a job as a professor so that he could get away from the drama of high school and all of that crap. He really doesn't want to dislike Bolin, but there's just something about him. Something perfect-y about him.

And now even Noatok is starting to like him, which isn't a big deal of course, but he feels like things are turning against him. Like he's made this one little suggestion and now all of a sudden everyone in the world is going to hate him for it.

"I'm just tired, I guess. First week is exhausting." He says with a feigned smile.

He doesn't sleep well that night, and decides to finish off the six pack in the fridge.

The following Monday, Iroh still hasn't gotten a lot of sleep, but notices that Bolin is less active than the previous week. It's not a requirement to be active, so he supposes Bolin is free to just sit glumly and take notes like he's doing, but the students sitting around him keep giving the Earth-bender worried looks.

All he can think about is how awful this semester is going to be if he already declares war on a student. All weekend he thought the same thing, about how he needs to be the adult here and apologize for telling Bolin the truth. Though—maybe he could word it better than that, of course.

He's not exactly worried about it, so much as he feels like a sell out. He didn't do anything wrong. All he did was tell a student that they would probably get more out of an Earth class than a Fire class—and that was perfectly true. But with Bolin quickly becoming Noa's star soccer player, Iroh was sure to hear about him often enough to need to settle things.

It's one of the worst classes he's had in a long time. He eventually gives up on it altogether and tells them that they need to read chapter 3 and do all five essay questions and that they have the option of going earlier or staying for the remainder of the class to do the work so that he can help. Naturally most of the kids leave, but a few, including Bolin, stay and that means that he has to stay. It gets to about the time for them to leave and he asks Bolin to stay after class again, but this time Bolin makes a point to pack up his things and stand so that it looked like he needed to go pretty soon.

Iroh walks around his desk and sits on the edge again, rolling his fingers back through his hair nervously and sighing.

"Bolin, I just want to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't welcome to take this course." He fought hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "I just figured it may be easier for you to take an Earth course, but you're a great student and I do want you in this class."

At first, Iroh thinks that maybe Bolin can see right through him, but then Bolin's face lights up into a bright smile.

"That's alright Professor Iroh. I know it's weird that I'm in this class. I think everyone in here has asked me why I'm taking it, but I guess I just wasn't expecting the same curiosity from the teacher." His voice is instantly back to it's normal upbeat tempo and Iroh feels like rolling his eyes and blowing the teen off, but he maintains his teacher face and smiles.

"I'm really sorry for even bringing it up, you have every right to learn about Fire-Nation history. That's really the whole reason Republic City was created. For the Four Nations' cooperation."

Bolin nods with that smile and Iroh can't help but notice the Earth Bender looks a lot better with a smile on his face than a pout.

"So, I hear you made the Varsity Soccer Team." Iroh says,trying to keep the friendly banter up. Bolin's eyes light up even more and he nods.

"Yeah! Coach Noatok told me that he had never seen such talent in a Freshman before." He says cockily, sticking his chest out a little and standing up a little straighter, giving the illusion of more height.

Honestly, if it weren't for the baby face giving it away, Bolin could pass for a grown man. Which—technically he was. But 18 is still a child, and Bolin's overly eager attitude and quickness to forgive gives him away just as much as his face does. Iroh smiles at the Earth-bender and points vaguely to his feet. "Well unless you're using that fancy Earth-Bending to guide the ball, I'm sure he's right."

Bolin grins at that and leans a little closer to Iroh, and wow he was really close. Iroh can smell the cologne he's wearing.

"Trust me, Professor, you'd know if I was using Earth-Bending." he says it in a deep, slightly flirtatious tone and Iroh blinks in shock. Was Bolin flirting with him? That's weird.

Iroh wasn't new to school crushes, but he had to admit this was the first Earth Bender he was getting that look from. Bolin could just be being friendly, but after so many years of teaching, it wasn't hard to spot the beginnings of a school crush.

Iroh gives a nervous smile and suddenly Bolin is backing up. "I'm going to be late for class!" He gasps, looking at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor Iroh!" He shouts and runs out of the room quickly.

Iroh shakes his head. "What the hell?" He whispers to himself. He thinks on it for just a moment before shaking it off and gathering up his stuff.

The rest of the Monday is unusually Friday-like for him. He feels better. He just felt really good and he noticed that the Fire Building even seems less hot. Everything's just going so well today for some reason. Noa even comments on his unusually upbeat attitude. To which Iroh just shrugs and says:

"I'm just in a good mood."

**September**

As the new month begins, the younger students start to lose that little bit of excitement that came with the new experience of college life. It's like they just realize that it's still school and even though they have a few more freedoms, it's still the basic things that suck about school. Lectures, notes, reading, writing, homework, repeat.

Iroh doesn't notice Bolin changing his attitude at all though. The Earth-Bender is just as happy and prepared as he was on the first day and it's a little nice to have someone like that. It rubs off on you.

Bolin's class has started working on group projects that will end with a presentation explaining the rise and fall of the Sun Warriors great civilization. His course doesn't actually start that far back in time, but they need a thorough knowledge of the Sun Warriors to understand later events. He lets them choose their own groups and isn't surprised at all when a huge chunk flock towards Bolin.

He makes sure to tell them "After you pick your groups start an outline and once you're done you're free to go."

He can sit at his desk now and just kind of watch them. He can already tell by the groups which ones he thinks will need more help than others. He makes a note in his planner to set up some office time where he'll be available for extra tutoring so that groups can come in and pick his brain.

The class goes by quickly after that. Bolin's group had already figured out an outline and handed out basic information that each student was to figure up and do intense research in. They're the only group that stays until the end of class.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out." He says after five minutes of gathering his things. "I think another class comes in here in an hour and a half." He says looking at his watch. "Be gone by then."

"We actually should go to the Library," Suki says, gathering up her things. "Bo, you have another class right?"

Bolin nods and smiles. "But you can just skype me tonight to fill me in on what's up." They all stand up and continue murmuring about dates and ideas and themes and posters. Iroh can't help but smile. He loves his job so much sometimes. It's good to see students so into a project.

He doesn't realize that Bolin has hung back until the Earth-bender speaks up. "Uh, Professor?"

He forces himself not to sigh "What's up, Bolin?" He says, but continues walking to his next classroom which just happens to be right outside the gym door.

Bolin seems nervous, takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "Would you mind tutoring me?"

Iroh looks at him. "Well actually I was just thinking about setting up some extra time so that the groups can come and pick my brain or get extra help."

But Bolin shakes his head. "No I mean—not for the project. Suki's brilliant and she'll help a lot. I mean for myself. I'm afraid I'm gonna start falling behind." Iroh gives him an odd look, like are you crazy? You're the best student I have even if I still think you'd be better off in Earth History.

"I know I said I could handle it, and I think I can! But things are getting intense with my Earth classes and I start my Earth bending stuff this week and I'm afraid I'll fall behind. So I just wanted to set up a specific time where we could get some extra tutoring done."

Iroh raises his eyebrows and inwardly shrugs. If that's what Bolin wants, then he can't really refuse him. He can understand the concern too. Freshman year isn't exactly a picnic.

"Alright, Bo." He says trying out the nickname he heard in class. Bolin doesn't seem to notice. "I'm available after 5pm on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday." He says thinking about his schedule.

"That's perfect! My Earth Bending starts Today and I have it every Monday and Wednesday at 6pm, but I'm completely free on Thursdays." He pulls out his fancy phone thing and starts typing away at it. "Okay so lets say Thursdays at 5:30 to what?" He looks up to Iroh. Iroh's just kind of staring at him. It's cute how into school he is. If _he_ had been that into school when he was that age, maybe he wouldn't have gotten so behind and had to retake three semesters of classes. "Let's not make it too late, how about 7pm."

Bolin nods and types away again and then makes a dash out of a door that they pass. "See ya Tomorrow Professor!"

The tutoring starts that week. Bolin shows up at exactly 5:25 but insists that Iroh finish his tea while Bolin gets situated. Then at 5:30 they start. Iroh asks what exactly Bolin is afraid he'll have trouble with but he can't give him a direct answer. He just keeps saying that he's bad with dates but if he understands the flow of things, he gets it instantly. So basically, Iroh plans to just go in depth with Bolin about the events. They start with the Sun Worriers.

As the weeks pass, each Thursday Bolin shows up five minutes early and lets Iroh finish his cup of tea before they begin. One day Iroh actually brings an extra cup for Bolin but the Earth Bender declines it telling Iroh that he hates tea. It's just one of the many personal things that Iroh learns about Bolin.

Things become a little less formal with the two. If Bolin weren't his student, Iroh could actually see them being friends – almost. Bolin is witty, quick on the pick up, and clever. He's smart and understands things even when Iroh doesn't explain them well and it's just really nice to have a little piece of the week where Iroh can go into extra detail with things without having to over explain..

And as time passes, Iroh realizes that it's not even always really tutoring. Bolin obviously understands the material, and Iroh really only has to help explain the human side of history. Why this person did what he did, the pressure that king had been under, the thought behind wanting to kill dragons, why that son killed his brother and so on.

But a lot of the time they really don't talk about history. Bolin will sit and do his worksheets and outlines for his project, but they'll talk about Bolin's training, how Professor Lin doesn't seem all that mean to him even though she tries to make it seem like she's horrible. And Iroh laughs and nods at that because that's exactly how Lin was to him when they first met.

Honestly he feels like maybe he should cut the tutor sessions to twice a month. He's realizing more and more how well he and Bolin get along.. And it's not a bad thing to get along with your student, it's just that the more he spends time with Bolin, the less he dislikes him.

He had known for a few weeks that things with their tutor sessions could get a little out of hand. Not because anything was happening or even going to happen, just because the staff knew Iroh was gay and it just could look really bad having a male student dropping by his office every Thursday. It would be better if that student were struggling, but Bolin wasn't.

And nothing was going on at all, because that would be unethical, but people were stupid. They made up the weirdest rumors, and even though the rumors hadn't started yet, he was sure eventually they would. So the idea of cutting some tutoring out was a good idea...But he doesn't.

Their sessions continue on throughout the month and he starts to realize that Bolin really isn't that bad.

**October**

It's early October when the colors on campus start to change, and Iroh really feels like they've, finally, settled into the new semester. He's lost at least five students already and to his surprise, Bolin isn't one of them.

It's nice, having a student who actually wants to learn from him who isn't a know-it-all. Not that he minds any of his students, it's just that usually the smarter ones are always the first to answer or raise their hands. Bolin's actually quite laid back in class, just like he is in their sessions. His in class grade proves that the Earth Bender is learning, but Bolin seems content to let the other students shine. It's something that Iroh actually comes to admire a bit as school moves on.

"How's soccer practice going?" Iroh asks Noa one Wednesday afternoon. He usually comes down to watch the practices while he's grading during the last warm couple of months of the year. The weather isn't too hot or cold and it's always just really nice to get out of a classroom and grade things in the fresh air. .

Noa's standing on the sidelines with his clip board looking very upset and he shakes his head with a sigh in response to Iroh's question. "If I could get the seniors to at least try and practice on their own, it would be going a lot better."

Noa blows his whistle to call the boys in and that's Iroh's cue to go sit on the side. It's a nice day for October and Iroh's actually really glad that he decided to come out here to grade papers. The Fire Building is still like an oven.

The practice is...decent. Last year the team was pretty much all Seniors with just a few Juniors so they had a lot of experience playing with each other. This year was almost completely different. The few Juniors were Seniors now and the new players are all Juniors with seemingly little experience at all—with the exception of Bolin on both counts.

It's not even really a practice. It's more like Noa blowing his whistle and telling them all to 'run it again; this time better.'

Their big game against the Rabaroos is the weekend after next and it's a pretty important game for them. The Rabaroos were from South Water University and every October just before Halloween they would take a trip to Republic City to play RCU in a game of Soccer and then stay for the Halloween dance. It was always a big to do, and Noatok always got way too into it. But then again Coach Paku from SWU always did too. They were two peas in a pod.

Regardless it was beginning to look like for the first time since Noa had been coaching soccer, that he was going to lose. Iroh couldn't help but grin as Noa starts making the boys run drills for another ten minutes and walks over to sit with him.

"What am I going to do?" He asks Iroh, taking the seat next to him and shaking his head.

"It wont be the end of the world if you lose, Noa." He says with a chuckle.

"If I could just get them to work together a little more. Bolin's out there doing all of the work. I'll have him pass it to Sokka but then Sokka just passes it right back."

"Why? Doesn't Sokka love the glory of making shots?" Iroh says watching as the boy tripped over his own feet—again.

"Yes, but he misses half the time, because he wont practice. Bolin pretty much always scores. So the team is on this kick where their main play is 'pass it to Bolin.'"

Iroh shakes his head with a grin. "Well if it works..."

"That's just it," Noa interrupts, "It doesn't. Bolin gets the ball down at the other side of the field and then if he passes it to Sokka who's closer, Sokka just passes it back to him. So Bolin's having to run the length of the field just to try and make a shot. And by that time someone steals it from him." Noa puts his arms on his knees and rests his head in his hands.

"Maybe you should take Bolin out for a few practices." Iroh suggests, knowing that Noa had made two more practices for Thursday and Friday. Bolin had told him about it so that he could cancel the tutoring that week, but that had nothing to do with Iroh's suggestion. He's thinking about the team.

"Maybe I should. A few practices without Bolin may get the boys to actually start playing again." He says standing up and going back to his boys.

Iroh thinks its funny. Bolin's so good at what he does that his talent actually starts making the team worse. It's irony at it's finest. He's not sure how Bolin will take it when Noa tells him that he needs to sit out a few practices. He may take it well, then again he may not. But that's okay right? Because then Bolin can come to tutoring tomorrow.

Crap, that was weird. Did he really just convince Noa to cut Bolin from practice so that he could have a tutor session, which Bolin didn't need? Maybe he would tell Bolin that he was already booked up on Thursday so that he couldn't meet with him if Bolin brought it up. Just to make him feel better and less selfish.

But Bolin didn't bring it up. He agrees, but offers to kind of help run practice with Noa so that he could help with certain tricks and things. Which is good—because Bolin really needs to stay with the Soccer team and help for the game—not hang out with Iroh and pretend to be tutored.

The week of the big game is the most obvious week in the world thanks to the pep teams decorations that are everywhere.

"Did the Fire-Ferrets throw up all over campus?" Iroh asks as he meets Noa in the teachers lounge Monday morning.

"You're here early." Noa says, looking at his watch. "It's not even 8 yet. Are you alright?" he teases, flipping the page of his paper.

Iroh makes a face at him and pours himself some hot tea. He's not even sure when the last time he's not had to warm his own tea was. Things have just been a little easier for him lately. His job seems nicer, his students seem to be understanding things better and he's just sleeping much better.

It's all just really nice right now, so yeah, he comes in a little earlier than usual to get a few things done. He even has time to start grading the Sun Warriors papers that were turned in last week. He may even get them handed back before the Oral Projects are given, so that the students know what to work on.

"When did Kyoshi get into school spirit so much?" He says, sipping at his tea, leaning up against the counter and looking at Noa.

"I know, it's never been quite this colorful before. They did the same thing to the Earth and Water buildings. I don't think they could convince any of the Air students to get them up to the Air building though. It looks normal from outside, at least." He says just as Tenzin walks in.

"No, they managed to get us too. We just took all the things down that were on the outside. " He says pouring his own cup of tea and sitting next to Noa.

"They wont last the week. The Fire kids will burn them up, the air kids will blow them away and the water kids will soak them." Iroh laughs.

"What will the Earth kids do? Throw rocks at them?" Noa asks, trying to suppress a grin.

"That's what they're doing to them right now." Lin says walking in. "Hey Iroh, Tenzin, Noa." She nods to each of them and then pours her own cup and stands next to Iroh. "I just had to get onto a couple of boys chucking them at the roof. I guess they don't see that they could damage the building?" She says with a shake of her head.

Iroh chuckles and sips at his tea, then grabs his briefcase and says "Well, I'm off to grade some of these papers." and he waves to his friends and then leaves them to their conversation.

The spirit week always starts off so strong but by Wednesday all of the teacher predictions came true. No streamers or balloons remained and the soccer boys were all getting just a little less cocky and more nervous.

"I thought they were doing better?" Iroh says during lunch on Thursday.

"They were, but I put Bolin back on and now they're going back to giving him the ball for everything. They're better than they were, but it's still bad." Noa says.

"Well what are you gonna do? If you take Bolin out, they'll work together but they'll have lost one of their valuable players."

"And if I keep him in, they wont play like a team and when they lose they'll blame Bolin." Noa finished shaking his head.

"I don't know. The game's tomorrow. Maybe they'll surprise me." Iroh doubts that, but he smiles for Noa's sake anyway.

The day before the game, it's tradition for the cheerleaders to give the team members gifts. Some give homemade shirts, others posters—things like that. When Iroh walks into his Tutor session with Bolin, it almost shocks him that he's sitting there with a plate full of, what appears to be, fire-flake cupcakes. "Hungry?" He asks with a small laugh and Bolin looks up from his paper and grins.

"No, I can't even eat them. The last thing I need is to be slow before a big game." He says shoving the plate a little further away from him.

"So who gave it to you?" He asks, picking one up and looking it over. Bolin makes a motion to let Iroh know he's welcome to eat it and then sighs.

"My girlfriend."

And wow. Iroh feels like the cupcake punched him in the stomach from the inside. Girlfriend? Wait—of course. Bolin's a good looking guy and of course he has a girlfriend. And obviously it's a cheerleader because they're the ones who give out the presents. Not to mention only a cheerleader type would decorate cupcakes so—girly.

"Oh." He says a little gloomier than he wishes. But Bolin doesn't seem to catch it.

"I told her not to do something like this, but she has a really bad habit of ignoring me when I'm disagreeing with her." Of course she does. She's a girl. That's what they do. Spirits, Iroh doesn't even know why he cares. Bolin's college student with a college student girlfriend. It's only natural. Still he's glad he doesn't know who it is so that he can get out of actually hating a student.

The tutoring is short that day. He hadn't really prepared anything for Bolin today and besides, he knew Bo would be worried about practice. So after the few stories about Sozin's comet, he asked Bolin if he wanted to get a few drills in before it got dark, and Bolin nodded, dashing out of the room so quick it actually made Iroh laugh.

Bolin was really something.

**  
He 'tried' to skip out on the game. For more than one reason of course, but the one he kept seeing in his mind was one of Bolin making out with some faceless cheerleader. He knew that Noa would notice that something was up if he didn't show, and the last thing he wanted was for Noa to start prying into his feelings.

If he knew that Iroh was upset because Bolin had a girlfriend—well it just wouldn't look right. Because Iroh wasn't crushing on Bolin. He wasn't, he just didn't like his girlfriend was all. And if Noa found that out, he'd jump to the same conclusion that all the other teachers would jump to. So he makes himself go to the game. He sits in the stands with a book and reads, glancing up every now and then just to see how they were doing.

They win. Barely. It was a complete accident that Sokka tripped and intercepted a pass from the other team with his head. That interception got the ball to Bolin who made the winning shot, but Sokka was the one who got the glory for it.

Sokka parades around as if he had done it on purpose and Iroh even catches a snippet of a conversation he was having with two of the cheerleaders. "-it had to be done. No one else wanted to dive for the interception, but I just had to."

It was nice to see Noa and Bo so happy about the win, and Iroh makes a point to go down and give Noa a hug and laugh with him because they're just so freaking happy. He _didn't_plan on going pale in the face in the middle of all the fun.

But he also hadn't planed to see Bolin and his girlfriend making out either. The agile cheerleader did a very impressive flip thing and landed right in front of Bolin and then wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, and kissed her like any other boyfriend would do. Her hands were all through his hair and Iroh's mouth almost dropped, his eyes going wide and Noa notices instantly.

When he turns to see what Iroh is looking at, Iroh blushes furiously and tries to play it off by looking elsewhere before Noa turns back.

But it's too late. Noa gives him a strange look, like maybe he's going crazy or something and Iroh leans in and yells that he has to go. And when he leaves, he feels Noatoks eyes on him.

Iroh's never wanted to hit a girl so much in his life. It's the worst feeling he's ever had. Wanting to cause actual pain to a female student for kissing her own boyfriend. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. Bolin wrapping his strong earth-bending arms around her tiny waist and hoisting her up into a kiss.

It's not until later that night, when Iroh's staring up at his ceiling, unable to sleep that he finally takes a breath and gives up. He may just be a little bit in love with Bolin.


	2. Author's Note

I want to let all of you know how sorry I am that this second chapter is taking so long to write. The first one took just as long because just as much work went into it as this one. I suppose I should have gotten five or six chapters written up before posting, that way I could post one every month or so and you would never notice how long it took.

I'm sorry I didn't do that, and that you have to wait. I just want you to know that it's not even almost forgotten or discontinued. I just have a very strict standard and I'm not rushing on it, because it, and you, deserve better.

So please bare with me. =]

-Robin


End file.
